Organic photovoltaics (OPVs) are a promising alternative energy technology that can help address current and future energy issues. By utilizing organic semiconducting small molecules or polymers to directly convert sunlight into electricity, OPVs have several potential advantages over conventional inorganic solar cells, including low-cost fabrication, simple processing, device flexibility, semi-transparency, and aesthetics as they can range in color from blue to red. A solution-processed subset of OPVs, termed bulk heterojunction (BHJ) solar cells, has attracted significant attention during the last decade with recently reported NREL-certified power conversion efficiencies (PCEs) of >8.5%. With regard to materials, fullerenes and their derivatives, such as [6,6]-phenyl C61 butyric acid methyl ester (PC61BM) and PC71BM, have been the dominant electron-acceptor materials in BHJ solar cells due to their large electron affinity, good electron mobility, and development of new synthetic routes towards soluble fullerenes. However, fullerenes have significant disadvantages, such as weak absorption in the visible spectrum compared to typical donor polymers, high-cost production and purification, and an electron affinity that is too large (exothermic) with respect to the ionization potential of a number of donor polymers resulting in low open-circuit voltages (Voc). To address these problems, new electron acceptor materials from simple, minimal step, high yield, and inexpensive synthetic processes for application in OPVs are needed. However, very few reports on solution-processed fullerene-free OPVs have shown PCEs approaching or exceeding 2%. Thus, increased efforts to develop novel non-fullerene-based acceptors are still needed.